Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in various types of lighting fixtures due to the characters of energy saving, light weight, and compactness. In recent years, high-power LED, white/warm white LED and RGB LED technology have been developed, gradually replacing traditional light-emitting devices. LEDs have been applied to industry, home lighting, traffic roads, etc.
In recent years, most of outdoor lamps used in gardens, homes, outdoor restaurants or outdoor recreation sites use RGB LEDs as a light-emitting module, namely, color-changing outdoor lamps. During operation, different colors can be changed through RGB LEDs to generate different visual effects.
The above-mentioned color-changing outdoor lamp has the effect of changing colors. The RGB LED uses the principle of mixing red, green and blue to change colors. When the RGB LED is driven with a high luminous flux to emit colored light, the color is not obvious. Only when the luminous flux is low, the RGB LED can generate a more obvious color-changing effect.
In other words, the luminous flux must be low for the outdoor lamp with RGB LEDs to generate a more obvious color-changing effect. This is the shortcoming of the color-changing outdoor lamp. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.